Double D's Fanfiction Rant
by BNVshark
Summary: Title explains itself. All writers must read this.


**Author's Note:** _I've seen some really bad stories on this site lately, so I decided to write a Fanfiction to help some of you novices with your writing. I did not use any real Fanfictions as examples and it is pure coincidence if one of the examples are like anyone's stories._

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Double D said. "Today I will be making a discussion on writing Fanfictions." He walked to a chalkboard and began to write.

"Hey, Double D," Eddy called as he walked into Double D's room. "What're you doing?"

"You see Eddy," Double D began to say. "I've been seeing a large influx of Fanfiction writers who seem to have writing issues."

"Like what," Eddy asked.

"Let me show you an example." He pulled down a large sheet of paper that was about as big as Ed. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Spelling and Commas

"Okay," Double D stated. "Spelling is a large part of writing."

"Yeah, how wulod youo fell ef peepel rote lik tis al da tim" Eddy stated.

"Annoying isn't it?" Double D said. "Let's take a look at one of Ed's Fanfictions." He pulled out another sheet of paper. "Here it is."

The paper had a large number of errors and had the letter 'F' printed on top of the paper.

_Ed's Paper_

_Helo my nam is Ed. I lik gravy and puding skin. My bafroom is ful of gravy and I hav a ladel in my tob._

"Terrible isn't it." Double D said. "If Ed bothered to fix up his essay it could have looked like this.

_Hello, my name is Ed. I like gravy and pudding skin. My bathroom is full of gravy and I have a ladle in my tub._

"Much better," Double D smiled. "Did you see how I put the comma in between the words 'hello' and 'my'? Commas are a great way to write. I know the author of this Fanfiction got much better at writing after a friend of his taught him how to use them. You use commas to express a pause in between two words. If you are writing dialogue in a story it could work like this."

_"Hey, "Eddy said, walking past Ed._

_"I like gravy!" Ed replied, filling his sister's pool with his own batch of gravy he had made._

_"You see," Eddy stated. "You sound a lot smarter when you put commas in your sentences."_

Dialogue

"I have another thing to say." Double D said. "Let's talk about dialogue. The whole reason the writer is writing this Fanfiction was because of a terrible story someone wrote earlier. I will give you a demonstration of what that writer did."

"Hey" Eddy said. Double D said "Hi" Ed came in and said "How are you doing guys?" Nazz walked in and yelled "Imma firing my laser. "Kevin said to Eddy "Dork" Eddy said "I hate you" Kevin stated "Haha losers" Eddy gritted his teeth and yelled "I'm mad." Nazz followed Kevin. Rolf walked in and said "How are no brain Ed boys doing?" Ed said "Hi Rolf" Rolf said "Let me tell you a story about my old country." (And he talked, and talked, and talked...)

"That was terrible." Double D said, flatly. "When someone speaks they get their own line. If you want someone to get line you press a very important button on your keyboard."

"Yeah, it's a magical button that only few writers know of." Eddy said.

"It's the enter button!" Double D yelled.

Eddy gasped. "Really,"

"Yes Eddy," Double D said. "It works like this."

"And this," Eddy continued.

"And this,"

"And this,"

"And this"

"And this," Eddy finished.

"At least if you write like that you'll seem less like Ed." Double D stated. "It makes your story look very well polished."

"Yeah, let's finish this Fanfiction." Eddy stated. "I'm getting bored."

"Okay,"

O.O.C

(Out of Character)

"I hate it when people put us out of character in their stories." Eddy whined.

"Yes, it is very annoying." Double D continued.

"Let's read imaginary Fanfiction #489" Eddy said.

_Imaginary Fanfiction #489_

Double D was a straight F student in his school. He loved to pull pranks on the neighborhood kids, and his teachers hated him. He soon met Eddy, a crazy kid who had escaped the nearby asylum. They soon met Nazz, the strange Goth girl who hated cheerleading. They took a train to Bermuda and lived on potatoes for the rest of their lives.

"There are so many things wrong with that picture." Double D sighed.

"First of all, Double D ain't stupid. Second, I'm not crazy; I just love money so much that I would let my friends get trampled by chickens to get some. Last, Nazz is the exact opposite of a Goth, and she's in cheerleading _class_ for crying out loud."

"Right," Double D nodded.

"We understand that this is called _Fanfiction_, but if you are going to make everyone completely different then at least put an O.O.C warning in the summery of your story!" Eddy yelled.

"Well," Double D stated. "I'm glad I got that out of my system."

"Yeah, let's go get Ed." Eddy said, running out of the house.

"I hope you all learned a valuable lesson. Yes I'm talking to you, yes you, the one reading this."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _I'm glad I wrote that. I hope some of you can take this as a lesson and improve your writing. _


End file.
